


One Star, Caught in a Shine

by Eridanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medium: Television<br/>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Subject: Castiel<br/>Title: One Star, Caught in a Shine<br/>Notes: Just  generally following Castiel through his struggles to find his place as a servant of the lord, losing his faith and finding free will, making mistakes, and trying to survive throughout the show so far. Has a lot of songs about God,  losing faith, feeling lost, and also has a slightly slashy undertone as well because I can't help it (apparently).<br/>I was going to call it The Man Who Sold The world but there was already a Sherlock Fanmix named that.  This title is also pretty good :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Star, Caught in a Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Media fire Link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/5u039dev7cr0joj/One+Star%2C+Caught+in+a+Shine.zip
> 
> Also on 8 tracks: http://8tracks.com/pandorla/one-star-caught-in-a-shine
> 
> I'm also Eridanie on Tumblr if you want to follow: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eridanie

 

[Zip File](http://minus.com/l2oaIGSu6sWWE)

 

Lyrics

Feathery wings - Voltaire

 

A long, long time ago I fell to this place  
From another dimension  
And thrust amongst the beasts  
And they way they behave borders on dementia  
Now through all these years  
I can barely take it  
I don't think I can make it  
take me away from here  
I want to go home

***

If only I could have been there  
I’d be a hand for the sinking  
If only I could have been there  
I’d be a prayer for the dying  
See the pain etched in my face

***  
I’m so sick and tired of  
The taste of tears  
The sting of pain  
The smell of fear  
The sounds of crying  
As you're standing at the edge of your life  
What do you remember was it all you wanted  
feathery wings  
I need you here  
I need to see you smile

 

 

Sinead O’Connor – Guide Me God

 

I will always know

I'll always know you're there  
I will always know  
I'll always know you're there

Guide me God and I will find you

 

 

Father – Cat Stevens

Father oh Father  
Guide me if you can  
Or give me the chance to follow you home  
I am your son but I wish I knew you  
When you were young  
Were you lonely as a boy

You know I’d give so much to see you now  
I'd go anywhere  
Pick a little stick and walk with you  
Talk about the scheme of things  
On a short walk with you

Father oh Father  
You give me just a little hope  
I feel something out there reaching for me  
Well here I am  
Won't you take me with you  
Out of this maze  
And away from this place

***  
Show me show me show me the way  
Before they grind me down  
And bleach me grey  
Send me power not to be afraid  
And when I close my eyes  
Let me see you once in the light

 

Suffering servant – Bottle Rockets

Would I go to far

would I cross the line

If I were to ask do I ever cross your mind?

 

And would it be a sin

to want to know your plan?

or do you toss the dice just to see where they will land?

 

Am I your suffering servant?

what do you want from me?

 

Well I can be guilty of too many questions 

but why do you choose to always keep me guessing?

D7 - Nirvana  
Straight as an arrow  
Defect defect  
Not straight, not so straight  
Reject, reject  
Torwards anti-social  
Solo solo  
Standing on the stairs  
Cold, cold morning  
Ghostly image of fear  
Mayday, mayday  
Gonna leave this region  
They'll take me with them  
Dimension Seven

 

Dear God - XTC

, hope you got the letter, and...  
I pray you can make it better down here.  
I don't mean a big reduction in the price of beer  
but all the people that you made in your image, see  
them starving on their feet 'cause they don't get  
enough to eat from God, I can't believe in you

Dear God, sorry to disturb you, but... I feel that I should be heard  
loud and clear. We all need a big reduction in amount of tears  
and all the people that you made in your image, see them fighting  
in the street 'cause they can't make opinions meet about God,  
I can't believe in you

Did you make disease, and the diamond blue? Did you make  
mankind after we made you? And the devil too!

, don't know if you noticed, but... your name is on  
a lot of quotes in this book, and us crazy humans wrote it, you  
should take a look, and all the people that you made in your  
image still believing that junk is true. Well I know it ain't, and  
so do you, dear God, I can't believe in I don't believe in

I won't believe in heaven and hell. No saints, no sinners, no  
devil as well. No pearly gates, no thorny crown. You're always  
letting us humans down. The wars you bring, the babes you  
drown. Those lost at sea and never found, and it's the same the  
whole world 'round. The hurt I see helps to compound that  
Father, Son and Holy Ghost is just somebody's unholy hoax,  
and if you're up there you'd perceive that my heart's here upon  
my sleeve. If there's one thing I don't believe in

it's you....

 

 

Fall From Grace - Siouxsie and the Banshees

 

I am stone and I am blade  
A sharp eternal instant  
A darker heart a distant moan  
Pleasures' deep and spectral instinct

Look me in the eye  
Speak it to my face  
My hate is cold  
As I fall from grace

So wish away my gravity  
A curse the one and only  
Lay terror tight unholy flight  
Bear witness to the descent

Yet nothing is forever  
So come nearer and confess  
But like a tender bruise  
Temptation waits in one caress

Look me in the eye  
Speak it to my face  
My hate is cold  
As I fall from grace

Cast me out and save your soul  
From madness rhyme and reason  
You banish doubt I'll spread the fear  
You'd better start believing

Look me in the eye  
Speak it to my face  
My hate is cold  
As I fall from grace

 

Faithless – David Usher

Lord oh lord  
cant you hear me calling  
lord of lord  
hope it wont take long  
I’m feeling quite good  
from the asthma pills and alcohol  
In the blink of an eye  
It’ll all be gone  
so I get high high higher  
cant fake a life so beautiful  
cant escape this world so faithless  
It’s dragging me down  
lord oh lord  
wont you give me a reason  
the simplest word  
just to help us survive

 

 

Help, I'm Alive - Metric

I tremble  
They're gonna eat me alive  
If I stumble  
They're gonna eat me alive  
Can you hear my heart  
Beating like a hammer

Help I'm alive  
My heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Hard to be soft  
Tough to be tender  
Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train  
Help I'm alive  
My heart keeps beating like a hammer  
Beating like a hammer 

 

 

Skin Cage - Vast

 

To be closest  
To be far away  
I need desperately to be one with you  
Smell of incense early morning light  
We'll sleep all day then we'll go out at night  
Trapped and I'm enslaved in this skin cage  
Maybe in a dream  
Maybe in a dream I will be one with you

 

 

Wandering Star - Portishead

Please could you stay awhile to share my grief  
For its such a lovely day  
To have to always feel this way  
And the time that I will suffer less  
Is when I never have to wake

Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved  
The blackness of darkness forever  
Wandering stars, for whom it is reserved  
The blackness of darkness forever

... Those who have seen the needles eye, now tread  
Like a husk, from which all that was, now has fled  
And the masks, that the monsters wear  
To feed, upon their prey

 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

 

After All - David Bowie

Please trip them gently, they don't like to fall, Oh by jingo

There's no room for anger, we're all very small, Oh by jingo

We're painting our faces and dressing in thoughts from the skies,  
From paradise  
But they think that we're holding a secretive ball.  
Won't someone invite them  
They're just taller children, that's all, after all 

Man is an obstacle, sad as the clown, Oh by jingo  
So hold on to nothing, and he won't let you down, Oh by jingo  
Some people are marching together and some on their own  
Quite alone  
Others are running, the smaller ones crawl  
But some sit in silence, they're just older children  
That's all, after all 

I sing with impertinence, shading impermanent chords, with my words  
I've borrowed your time and I'm sorry I called  
But the thought just occurred that we're nobody's children At all, after all  
Live till your rebirth and do what you will, Oh by jingo  
Forget all I've said, please bear me no ill, Oh by jingo 

After all, after all

 

 

Just One Star – Antony And The Johnsons

 

I am just one star caught in a shine  
My friends, my mama loves me, but It's not enough  
I wanted to be more, more than I could bear  
I am just one star born of grace and soon to die  
But if I can just learn how to love then I could live  
My honey, my little baby, my honey

 

 

Receive - Alanis Morissette 

I wake up and first things first  
I’m of service  
I make sure your needs are met, I’m so selfless  
I give hard and serve hard and now I, I need a break  
I give in, I give all and now it’s time to regenerate

I move on through offerings, I found exciting  
Being this low on list of worth, overextended  
I give hard, ṗrovide hard and now I need some relief  
I look out, I prefer and now I need some respite indeed

My habit to love you first, in me it lingers  
to renew is so Knee jerk, leaves me a stranger  
I give hard and fight hard and now I need to retreat  
I give out, dedicate and now I need to acknowledge me

 

 

I Have Forgiven Jesus - Morrissey

I was a good kid  
I wouldn't do you no harm  
I was a nice kid  
With a nice paper round

Forgive me any pain  
I may have brung to you  
With God's help I know  
I'll always be near to you

But Jesus hurt me  
When he deserted me, but  
I have forgiven Jesus

For all the desire  
He placed in me when there's nothing  
I can do with this desire

 

The Man Who Sold The World - David Bowie

We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when  
Although I wasn't then, he said I was his friend  
Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes  
I thought you died alone, a long long time ago

Oh no, not me  
I never lost control  
You're face to face  
With The Man Who Sold The World

I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home  
I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed

I gazed a gazeless stare at all the millions there  
We must have died alone, a long long time ago

Who knows? not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World

 

 

Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood – Nina Simone

Baby do you understand me now  
If sometimes you see that I'm mad  
Don'tcha know that no one alive can always be an angel?  
When everything goes wrong you see some bad 

Ya know sometimes baby I'm so carefree  
With a joy that's hard to hide  
Then sometimes again it seems that all I have is worry  
And then you're bound to see my other side 

 

Sometimes I find myself alone regretting  
Some little foolish thing  
Some simple thing that I've done 

I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood  
Don't let me be misunderstood 

I try so hard  
So don't let me be misunderstood

 

Mississippi – Paula Cole

I know I'm big and proud all over  
not just on the stage  
my secret self has many sides  
that laugh and crush and sting  
I'm red and thick like fire  
I like it from behind  
round to back  
red to white  
I'm pure inside and silent

I know I've  
gotta piece of my heart  
on the sole of your shoe  
I've got a little bit of thunder  
trapped inside of a cloud

the dog in you  
spit me out into the mississippi  
I know who can love my many selves  
the wife the bitch the rapunzel  
the one who cries  
and calls for you  
the one who is always alone

oh mississippi  
come and wash my pain away  
oh mississippi  
come and take my pain away  
I feel I'm drowning) 

 

All The Madmen Lyrics – David Bowie

Day after day  
They send my friends away  
To mansions cold and grey  
To the far side of town  
Where the thin men stalk the streets  
While the sane stay underground 

Day after day  
They tell me I can go  
They tell me I can blow  
To the far side of town  
Where it's pointless to be high  
'Cause it's such a long way down  
So I tell them that  
I can fly, I will scream, I will break my arm 

I will do me harm  
Here I stand, foot in hand, talking to my wall  
I'm not quite right at all...am I? 

Don't set me free, I'm as heavy as can be  
Just my lithium and me  
And my E.S.T. makes three 

'Cause I'd rather stay here  
With all the madmen  
Than perish with the sad men roaming free 

And I'd rather play here  
With all the madmen  
For I'm quite content they're all as sane as me 

 

Feeling Good – Nina Simone

Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree you know how I feel

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean

And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me

Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel


End file.
